Viewtiful Joe
"Henshin-a-Go-Go, Baby!" —Joe's catchphrase. Viewtiful Joe is the red-clad Superhero version of Joe, an average movie lover whose world was turned upside-down when he found himself brought into the World of Movies. Marvel vs. Capcom Viewtiful Joe is the main protagonist of Capcom's Viewtiful Joe series. He's a 17 year old movie fan turned super hero, and possesses VFX powers that gives him abilities similar to camera effects. Background Joe was just an average movie lover, and an especially big fan of Tokusatsu movies starring his icon, Captain Blue. He would always head to an old movie theater, which was run by his father, Jet Black, to watch Captain Blue movies. One day, he was there on a date with his girlfriend, Silvia, watching a Captain Blue movie, when suddenly, the villain reached out of the movie and kidnapped Silvia! As Joe watched, the hero mecha, Six Majin, was also knocked out of the movie, and brought Joe in with it! Inside the movie, Joe is given a V-Watch by Captain Blue and sets out to save both Silvia and Movieland! Marvel vs. Capcom In the original Viewtiful Joe Game, Joe is just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend, Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Sylvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Machine, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says the word "henshin" (which he expands on by adding "a-go-go baby!" to the end). Joe obtains his name from his rival, Alastor, after he exclaims "Viewtiful!" at the sight of Joe's fighting skills. Involvement Viewtiful Joe is the main character in the series. His goal in the first Viewtiful Joe game is to save his girlfriend Silvia. In the second game, he and Silvia are the protagonists of the story and they fight Gedow's army. Quotes *"Henshin-A-Go-Go, baby!" (Joe's famous line) *"Viewtiful? Hmm... well yeah, that works... I'm Joe! Viewtiful Joe!" (When asked for his name by Alastor) *"Mmmmmmm. Yummy" (Getting a cheeseburger) *"Real Meal!" (Getting a cheeseburger) *"Ahhhh man, I missed the most important part." *"...that voice! It really is Captain Blue! Wow! Hey, can I have your Autograph?" *"Henshin around!" *"Let's rock, baby, yeah!" *"Time to go to work, guys!" (Quoting Dante) *"Who's the manliest man to ever wear a pink cape?" *"Hey, I know you!" (Upon meeting Alastor Viewtiful Joe 2) *"What's this about a ritual? I hope you guys aren't up to anything weird! Kids are watching this too, you know!" *"Shows you what you know, bat brain! In movies, there has to be a plot twist. That means things always go wrong once before you get to the happy ending, hello! Now come on, let's get this over with!" (Said to disprove Charles III's overconfidence in their victory over Captain Blue) *"C'mon partner! Leave this to.....VIEWTIFUL JOE AND SILVIA!" (The last part of that sentence was said by Joe and Silvia.) Gameplay "The hero has arrived." —Joe In his first vs. Capcom fighter debut in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Viewtiful Joe is an outstanding offensive rushdown character, he also has a very small hit box which allows him to avoid some attacks that the bigger fighters cannot. Joe's primary drawback is that his moves do not have much range and thus like in TvC, Advancing Guards are one of his main weaknesses. He has slightly below average stamina and weak attack, but his outstanding aerial moves, quick movement speed and excellent projectile have made him a solid character. Sadly, Joe's moves are not as good on ground as they are in the air. Also, his Excellent Knuckle Punch command normal is a rather quick overhead, enabling Joe to pull off nasty mixups. He had a weak defensive game in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he's much improved in this area (though at the cost of his original Slow and Zoom Level 3 Hyper) as his Voomerang has been buffed to great measures for a great keep away game, as well as being able to zone his away into his opponent's field offensively. Also as of the UA-S version of TvC and in virtue of MVC3 as well, his Mach Speed can now be jump cancelled at the final strike like Chun-Li's Houyokusen and Dante's Prop Shredder, giving him powerful air combo setups. To top off, Joe can now even triple jump and double air dash, giving him more mobility options and even more air combo/aerial rave potential. Though his Red Hot Kick no longer can go forward, limiting his air options carried from TvC, but it can now be cancelled into Hypers, and speaking of Hypers, his Desperado is now a more practical Hyper combo than in the last game. His new Groovy Uppercut is also hard to punish since he can re-perfom any of his air actions while falling from it. Unlike in TvC, Joe's main air combo finisher is the same, only re-allocated to his j.S while he gains a new jumping H (The opposite happens to Zero, and then Frank in the Ultimate version). His j.S is also a great approach tool due to multiple hits. In UMVC3, Joe's j.S has more priority and is an even more powerful aerial, and his hitbox decreases when jumping, making him more harder to air combo. His Shocking Pink on the downside and upside alike can no longer be juggled around the screen, making it a bit more safe but somewhat impractical. His ground throw range has also increased, compensating for his attack range. His new V-Dodge move can be great for instant evasion equivalent to the KOF-style sidestep, in that it is cancellable, making Joe's punishing game more prevailent. His midair Desperado can also now OTG. Command Normals * Excellent Knuckle Punch: 'Joe aims a backward leaning fist strike similar to an uppercut to the chin. Hits overhead. Special Attacks * '''Voomerang: '''Throws his head crest at the opponent. Trajectory varies with button used. Can be done in midair and can be charged to increase damage with glowing flame effects, and have lock-on capabilities. * '''V-Bomb/Shocking Pink: '''Juggles a bomb then kicks at the opponent that can explode moment later. The move can be charged with the button used determining the amount of time it takes to explode and the bomb can hit anyone, even Joe himself. Can OTG but can only work if used as an assist (Call BEFORE launching your opponent), or if using an assist. The bomb can also be hit by attacks of all sorts to bounce it around before it explodes. * '''Red-Hot Kick: '''His signature move, where he attacks from midair with a flying kick with him surrounded by fire. Can fly in three different directions, though in MVC3, Joe no longer has the C/H version that files forward; instead a new variation is added for the H version where Joe dives with both feet with fire effects and multiple hits. Could OTG in the inital builds of MVC3, but the OTG has been removed in the final build. * '''Groovy Uppercut: '''New move in vanilla MVC3. Joe performs a Dragon Punch-like move leading with his helmet, with the L version making him fly straight up. Surprisingly, Joe can combo off of this move with any aerial attack of his choice, negating the typical recovering of rising anti-air moves. He can even followup with another Groovy Uppercut. * '''Air Joe: '''While airbone, Joe performs a series of fast rapid attacks. Can tap the button used for more hits, and is mashable till Joe lands. The attack rate is more slower than in TvC along with new flash effects, and can now trap opponents inside easier due to its lowered speed. Can be cancelled into Hyper Combos. A portion of the attack where he does a drop kick provides the most hitstun out of all the other hits. * '''V-Dodge: '''New move in UMVC3. Joe jumps up in the air and poses. This dodges all moves that are not throws, including projectiles. Can be canceled into hypers. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Desperado ''(Level 1):'' Six Machine appears with Joe's girlfriend Silvia riding on top of it. Joe then uses the cannon to fire a single, powerful laser blast at his opponent. Can be used in midair, and also activates much more faster (instantly) than in TvC, though the blast travels more slower at a cost. * '''Viewtiful God Hand (Level 1):' Joe jabs his opponent with both hands at close range with blue energy, then scrambles them up from inside and rips them out. This slows down the opponent. * Mach Speed'' ''(Level 1): Joe rapidly jabs at his enemy at high speeds while lines resembling photographic film scroll along the top and bottom of the screen, then ends the attack with a launching uppercut. Now sets Joe and his opponent on fire like in the original Viewtiful Joe games. Can combo off with a super jump like in TvC: UA-S, and has startup invincibility. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Reduced hittable area when in the air. * Increased priority of j.S. * Slightly increased range of ground normal throws. * Reduced total frames of Shocking Pink. * Shocking Pink will not explode when sliding between buttons, and it cannot be juggled. * Added new move "V-Dodge." * Air Desperado can OTG. Gallery Viewtiful-Joe.jpg VJJoe.png Joehuman.png JoeMask.jpg VJjs.jpg|Joe and Silvia TatsuCapVJ2.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Viewtiful Joe.JPG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Joe.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' 19bbe1b5ee353f58477e8f8e5cb2a6ed.png|UMvC3 Victory Art ViewtifulJoe_DLC_88908_640screen.jpg|Viewtiful Joe's Human Form ( DLC Attire ) Vj.anime.jpg|Viewtiful Joe transforms in anime Combo Crew Joe.jpeg|''Combo Crew'' ArchieVJoe&SSilvia.png|''Worlds Unite'' Puzzle Fighter Joe.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' Dead RIsing 4 VJ.jpg|''Dead Rising 4'' SFV Arcade Edition - Rashid Joe.jpg|''Street Fighter V Arcade Edition'' Theme Song Marvel vs. Capcom Viewtiful Joe's theme is a remix version of Joe The Hero from the original Viewtiful Joe. Trivia *All members of his family's first name start with J. *Joe's last name is most likely "Black", seeing as his father's name is Jet Black. *Junko claims that from heaven, she can see everything, and mentions that Joe has been dating other girls behind Silvia's back. *In Okami, while the Onigiri sensei transforms, he would copy the poses Joe performed during his first transformation. *Joe's dialogue in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 suggests that his favorite Marvel hero is Nova. This may be due to similarities in their costumes. *Joe's t-shirt reads "HMD". This is a reference to Nobuyuki Matsushima, the programmer of the first two Mega Man games, who often used the alias "H.M.D." *One of the unlockable characters in Platinum Games', Wonderful 101 (directed by Hideki Kamiya), is named "Poseman" and shares many similarities with Joe, even using his signiture "VJ" handsign. *In Dead Rising 4, one of the Capcom Heroes costumes available for Frank West is of Joe, which gives him access to several of Joe's moves. *When Street Fighter V Arcade Edition launched, the first of many crossover costumes added to the game was a Viewtiful Joe costume for the character, Rashid. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Featured Article Category:Viewtiful Joe